Spawn: Heaven's Lost Hope
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Spawn fights to save his love and his sanity against hell and a Triad mob that rules over the New York streets. Rated M for Mature Content, Adult Themes and Violence


_**Spawn: Heaven's Lost Hope**_

Thunder rushed across the night sky with the flash and crackle of lightning in the distance. New York was dark and depressing as usual as the rain formed puddles in the streets. The occasional headlights of cars appeared and shined brightly for a second before fading away into the distant street, with the red taillights waving a speedy goodbye to those that caught the sight of them. The homeless found shelter in their makeshift homes, away from the cold rain that fell from the roaring dark clouds above.

_Wanda...it's raining again..._

A lone figure sat upon a cross that seemed to reach for the heavens from the view of those on the ground. A ragged, torn cape whipped and ruffled in the restless winds that pushed passed the figure. Rain pelted his skin light armor and dripped down his covered face as he looked at the dark, dim lit streets.

_I think of you when it rains..._

A bright flash of lightning flashed behind the figure. Giving some homeless a black out line of his cape as if he were a dark angel send from heaven. Green eyes remained motionless as they peered through the rain and into the darkness.

_I remember when we would listen to the rain together..._

A car drove up quickly and came to a sudden, skidding stop as the backseat doors opened. A man was thrown out into the wet streets, hitting the cold pavement face first. The water around his face turned a pinkish red as he turned on his back and looked at two other men that stepped out of the car. Their figures were dark and cold as they walked toward him.

"No," The man whimpered a sobbing, painful plea. "I swear I won't tell..." He tried to push his way back from them. He could feel the blood rush down his lips and into his mouth from his broken nose.

"We know you won't." One of the dark figures said with the shining glare of a silver handgun in his hand. "But Mr. Chan doesn't want you to even know..."

"Oh god no-!" Before the man could scream out his plea for his life, he only saw the flash of the muzzle from the hand gun in front of him. Bullets ripped into his body and left the side walk drenched in watery blood as the man's body fell dead with blood streaming from the fresh wounds.

The men turned and entered back into the car. "That's a job well done." The driver said with a chuckle. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I heard there is some grease ball resturant not far from here." One of the men said as he put his gun away.

"I'm up for that." The other said with a chuckle.

_THUMP!_

They all looked up as they heard something land on the hood. "What the fuck was that?!" One of the men shouted. Suddenly the windows went dark, leaving the three men in complete darkness.

"What the hell is going on?!" The other man said as he pulled out his gun.

Suddenly a hand ripped into the car through the roof, grabbing the drivers head. The driver screamed and wailed about as his head was pulled up through the hole. His wailing stopped at the sick sound of bone, flesh and muscle ripping. The drivers headless body fell back down into the seat, twitching violently as if having convoltions, sending blood everywhere.

"Oh my god!" One of the men screamed as he opened the door and jumped out, falling into the wet streets. He looked at the car and saw a dark figure with it's cape, draped over the windows of the car. He stood in shock at the dark creature. Lightning flashed once more and gave the man a quick glimpse of the creature, holding a bloody head in his hand that belonged to the recently deceased driver. "Oh god..." He quivered out as he backed up and tripped over something. He landed in the thick blood red water, face to face with the man he had just shot. "Shit!" He stumbled to get up, but couldn't as he slipped in the blood water.

The other man rushed out the other side of the car and looked at the red cape and pulled out his handgun. He took aim and fired into the vast red cape, hoping to drop whoever or whatever is was, but he was met with a sharp pain in his firing arm as a chain wrapped tightly around it and sharp razor claws dug into his bicep. He yelled in pain as blood dripped down his arm, accompanying his gun to the rain drenched pavement. He felt his arm yanked to the side and his shoulder dislocate. He screamed as his body was swung around to the other side of the car.

The other man looked over as his partner was swung toward a street sign that was in front of him. His partners screams were cut off as he was cut in half by the sign. Blood splattered all over him as the halves of his partner landed with a sickening wet thud on the ground on both sides of him. He looked at his partners upper half and saw him reaching for his lower half in shock as his end trails slid out into the watery streets. He screamed in shock as he tried to look back at the figure on the car, but was met face to face with the head of the driver. It dropped to the ground with a heavy, wet _thud _and he was met with a new face. He felt his body turn cold as he stared into the green eyes of the monster that killed his partner and driver.

"Boo..." Spawn seethed in his raspy voice.

The man pulled out his gun, but his wrist was held down by Spawn's strong grip with the gun pointed at his crotch. The man whimpered as he looked at Spawn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"You're a dead man!" The man yelled as he mustered up the last bit of confidence he had left in him and from what he saw so far, he was on E with confidence. "Mr. Chan is going to kill you and your family! He'll piss on your grave! You're so dead, you hear me you freak!? Dead!"

Spawn squinted his eyes. "The only bad thing about that is," He pulled off his mask to reveal his true face. The man's face went into shock once more. "I'm already dead motherfucker..." Spawn ripped the mans firing hand off with the gun in it and tore into his body with his chains, throwing him violently into the car. The man screamed in pain as he looked at his missing hand. Spawn pulled the gun from the dismembered hand and looked at the man once more. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell you fuck!" The injured man spat in pain and anger.

"Been there and I don't wanna go back just yet..." Spawn took aim at the car. "But when I do, I'll look you up." He fired a perfect shot into the gas tank and felt the extreme heat from the blast as his shredded cape waved violently in the air from the force of the blast. He looked into the fire and didn't see the burning corpse of the man, but saw himself.

"_WANDA!!" _It screamed in pain as it bucked forward toward Spawn, but was held back by the chains. _"WANDA!!"_

Spawn fell to his knees in the bloody water and looked at the reflection. He saw the beautiful face of Wanda smiling at him. "Wanda..." He said in grief. "It's raining again...and you're not here..."

His mind flashed with images of her dressed in panties and a open button up shirt with no bra on under it. _"I love you Al..." _

Spawn clamped his hands on his head as the images flashed over and over. They were so real in his mind and the feeling of painful envy washed over his body. His muscles tensed up as he heard Wanda's soft voice in his ear as if she were next to him.

"_Al...Don't you love me?"_

"I do Wanda..." He seethed in pain as the cold rain pelted him. "I love you...Oh god..." He looked up at the sky. "WANDA!!" The sky lit up once more with lightning. He had been living with the emotional torment for so long that is was turning into a phsyical one. Little did he know that he would have to save the woman he loved soon enough...

_AN: Well that's a little taste for those Spawn fans out there. I might just work on more Spawn material with my impulsive writing style. Thanks for reading for those that do!_


End file.
